The present invention is directed generally to a fluid supply cup for a fluid applicator, and more particularly to a fluid supply cup having antistatic properties.
Some fluid applicators, such as gravity feed spray guns, have a fluid supply cup mounted on top of the fluid applicator. The fluid supply cup can have a disposable liner. Fluid, such as paint or other coatings, can be measured and mixed in a separate container, and then poured into the disposable liner for use, or it can be measured and mixed in the disposable liner itself. Disposable liners can reduce the time and cost of cleanup.
However, when disposable liners are used with certain types of coatings having a chargeable ingredient, for example, paint containing metallic particles, the uniformity of the coating can change during the application process. The resulting parts have non-uniform coatings. Some users have begun to recommend that disposable liners not be used with certain types of coatings because of the problems that can result from the non-uniform coating.
Therefore, there remains a need for a disposable liner which will not affect the uniformity of the coating being dispensed.